Lost Love
by Celtic Predator
Summary: Set 1 year after the GMG. Erza goes on a request, by herself, only to run into someone she didn't think she'd see again, as well as something else..Jerza, some NaLu, GaLe, implied Gruvia T for violence and swearing in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It's been 1 year since the Grand Magic Tournament. Acadios had long since been defeated, putting an end to his Eclipse plan. Lucy had disappeared into the spirit world, until Natsu found her 4 months ago in a warm reunion. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino had quit Sabertooth and have gone elsewhere. Kagura and Milanna had gotten over their hatred towards Jellal and moved on. Raven Tail fell apart and dissolved after a fight between Iwan and Makarov. And since Fairy Tail got back its number one spot among the guilds of Fiore, they rebuilt the old guildhall and abandoned the windmill that they used during the seven-year period when Fairy Tail was weak. Now, here's a tale of Fairy Tail 1 year after the tournament.

It was an average day in Fairy Tail. Gray was out on a dinner date with Juvia, Natsu and Lucy took on a job request together alone, Levy was reading her book while Gajeel stood behind her, leaning against a wall, Happy went on a job request with Charles and Wendy, and Cana was getting drunk at a bar with Bacchus. Everyone else who was present at the guild was busy getting drunk and fighting, except for Erza. She sat at a table alone, thinking about the one person she missed the most, Jellal. She looked back to the tournament, when Milanna threatened to kill Jellal, and when she and Kagura tried to kill him, resulting in a fight between them and Erza. Then she thought about that day, the day when she and Jellal accidently kissed. _No, _she said to herself, shaking her head, trying to get rid of those memories. _We're not meant to be, Jellal said so himself, _she then reminded herself, trying to fight the tears. Then she decided that, since the rest of Team Natsu are gone somewhere, she would go on an S-class mission to distract herself from her thoughts. She walked up to the S-class request board, and looked at the job requests for one she would want. After she picked out the one she wanted, she went out of the guild to the train station. The request she picked out was:

Help Wanted!

We need a strong mage to come and get rid of a terrifying army of demons that have been terrorizing our town. But be warned! This is extremely dangerous!

Reward: 100,000,000 jewels

After a long train ride, she finally got to her destination, and went to meet the client, the town's mayor, not knowing what awaited her up ahead.

**Sorry for it being so short, but I felt it was necessary, for the upcoming chapters. And Jellal will come soon, don't worry. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, I'm back with the second chapter of my story! This time It's longer! Hope you enjoy!**

** Babydolly Thanks! Indeed they are! ^^**

** randomarchidork I promise I'll make the chapters longer from now on. :)**

** YellowFan98 Don't worry, he'll come soon. Just keep reading. :D**

**Okay, once again I hope you like the story, and thanks to everyone who faved, I appreciate it. ^^ and remember to review!**

When she found the client's house, she went up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside the house.

"It's Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, I'm here because of your request," she replied.

"Ah, I see, then hold on I'm coming," the voice said back, followed by footsteps. The door then opened, showing the owner of the voice, the mayor. The mayor was a short, fat old man with a moustache and there was barely any hair left on his head.

"You must be the legendary Titania, I've heard so much about you. Thank you for coming," he commented, thankful that a powerful mage had taken his request.

"Yes that's me, now tell me about these demons that have been terrorizing your town," she told him, with a serious tone wanting an explanation.

"Oh yes, the demons, why don't you come in, so I can explain it to you," he suggested, leading Erza into the house. When they sat down, he continued," well it all started a month ago, when some of our villagers went out to find out why all the animals that we hunt have gone missing, and never returned. At first, we thought they may have gotten lost, but after 3 days, we began to worry, thinking something bad may have happened to them. Then we sent out a rescue team to find them, but only one of them returned, and he was badly injured. He told us about what he saw, and what happened, that the demons killed everyone else and only he managed to get away alive. Ever since, we have been staying in the town away from the woods, where the demons lurk, waiting for their next victims. Please, you must help us destroy these demons; we've lost all hope for ourselves and live in constant fear of being attacked. So please help us make our fears go away," he pleaded with tears as he looked at Erza with sad eyes.

"What do you think I'm here for? It's my job after all," she said as she stood up to leave, stopping as she stood in front of the door, "I'll come back when I've destroyed them all," she added, then walked out of the house. After she left ,though, the mayor had an evil smile on his face and laughed, saying,

"She fell for the trap, good, good," then he broke out in an evil laughter.

Meanwhile, back at the guildhall, the doors flew open and Natsu came in, yelling,

"We're back!" Lucy followed behind him, with a content smile on her face, she was used to Natsu nearly destroying things on their job requests, so it didn't bother her much anymore. She ran over to Levy, who was still reading her books, and they chatted while Gajeel stood behind Levy, saying nothing. Gray and Juvia had already come back from their date and were sitting at the bar, drinking some juice and talking to some other members. Natsu looked around and noticed someone was missing. He went up to the bar and asked,

"Hey, Mira, do you know where Erza is? I wanted to have a match with her today when I got back."

"Oh, she went out on a job request an hour ago, sorry," Mira answered, smiling as she always does.

"Aw," Natsu said in disappointment, "do you know when she'll be back?"

"No, I don't unfortunately, sorry, but you're going to have to wait for a while," she answered while cleaning some cups. Natsu sat on a stool, feeling sad and bored since he had nothing else to do.

"Oi, Natsu, how about fighting me!" Gray shouted as he took off his shirt, as he always does.

"Ha, bring it on, Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted back, no longer bored. With his hands lit on fire, he charged at Gray, and they started destroying everything as they fought.

"I want to fight too, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled as he went and joined the fight. Then Elfman joined, and eventually everyone was fighting. _Some things never change, _Lucy thought with a sigh. The guild went about their usual day, not realizing what was about to happen to Erza.

Back near the small town, Erza was walking through the woods, looking for the demons, ready to fight if one appears. But as she got further into the woods, nothing appeared. _That's strange, _she thought, _there should've been some hiding here._ She looked around, there was nothing; it was quiet, too quiet. It was almost dark, so Erza decided to wait until the sun set before she would continue, so she went to a tree and sat down, closing her eyes. Later, she was woken up by a loud growl. She opened her eyes, and saw a gigantic creature standing in front of her. _What the- _She jumped out of the way as the monster attacked. _So this must be one of the demons that the mayor was talking about! _With her magic, she made a sword appear, lunging at the demon, slicing it in half. But as she was about to turn around, she saw the two halves pulling back together. _What is this? _She thought in disbelief. Then more demons started appearing. _Damn, I'll have to make this quick._

"Reequip!" She shouted out, changing her armour to her heaven's wheel armour. She then used her magic to send the many swords that appeared flying at the demons. They successfully hit the demons, but then the wounds on the demons where the swords hit healed. _Impossible, _was all that Erza could think as the demons started closing in. Then suddenly, as Erza reequipped her sarashi preparing to fight, a strong force hit the demons, sending them flying. When she looked to see who did it, she was shocked.

"What-"she started.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Can you guess who she saw? The answer will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my next chapter guys! Sorry I can't update as fast as you'd like me too(coming up with ideas takes time). Thanks to all who reviewed and faved my story so far! Be sure to leave reviews and enjoy! Next time I'll have a special guest co hosting the story! The answer will now be revealed.**

"What are you doing here," Erza asked the cloaked newcomer, "And who are you?" she added. The man took his hood, revealing silver hair, and yellow eyes.

"Hey now, is that any way to thank someone for saving you? My name is Argos, I am an elemental mage. I was passing by when I heard some noises coming from over here, so I figured I might take a look. And alas, I found you fighting outnumbered by the demons, so I decided to lend a hand," the man named Argos said, explaining what he was doing there. Erza felt a little suspicious about this man, but said nothing, only thanking him before turning to leave, but then the man stopped her, saying,

"So, are you here to destroy these foul beasts?"

"Yes, I am, why? Do you know anything about them?" she asked, reequipping her usual armour.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I know where they're all hiding, and I even know who the leader is," he answered, with a hidden smile. Erza then turned to face him, asking,

"So you can help me find them and destroy them?"

"Yes, of course I can! With our magic powers combined, we can destroy them all!" He exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright, then, lead the way," Erza said as she followed the man to their destination, not knowing that they were being watched by a certain blue-haired mage as well as two ladies.

Jellal watched from a distance as Erza and a man he didn't know walked away. _Erza? _He was surprised at seeing her here, since he didn't expect to see her again. And who was this man she was with? He started to get an uneasy feeling; perhaps this man had something to do with the suspicious power that he sensed.

"Is something wrong, Jellal?" Ultear asked, noticing his worried look as she walked up to him.

"Let's go this way," he suggested, pointing in the general direction that Erza and the man went, ignoring Ultear's question.

"You completely ignored my question," Ultear said with an annoyed look.

"I think there is something wrong with him, but he doesn't want to talk about it," Meredy pointed out. Jellal kept on walking, pretending not to hear them. _Erza, what are you doing here? _ He kept thinking to himself, while keeping a distance between himself and her.

"Let's stop here for tonight," Argos suggested, as they reached a clearing.

"No," Erza said with a serious voice, "Let's keep moving, there are too many demons around to stay in one place."

"Don't worry," Argos assured her, "I'll keep watch, making sure no demons get to you, and besides, you must be feeling really tired." He was right, she was tired, and she wouldn't be able to fight properly if she was exhausted when they reached the demons' hideout.

"Alright then, we'll take turns, so we both get some sleep, understood?" she said, sitting down in front of a tree.

"Yes, yes, understood, indeed," Argos responded, with another smile that Erza didn't see. Later that night, Erza had fallen asleep. Argos walked up to the sleeping red head, with an evil look on his face.

"Now's my chance," he said quietly as he collected all his magic into his hands. "You were such a fool," he continued, raising his hand up in the air, "Now, Titania, you will"-his words got interrupted as he was hit by something else.

"Agh! What the-"he started as he looked around to see who or what hit him. Then a figure jumped in front of the tree where Erza was sleeping. "Who are you? Get out of the way, or I'll take care of you too."

"No," the newcomer said, stepping out of the shadows, revealing his face.

"What the-No, your face, you're the one who caused lots of suffering and destruction all those years ago aren't you? You're Jellal Fernandes! He exclaimed with an angry face.

"Yes, but that's in the past, I've put it all behind me now, now I have a favour to return to Erza for all the times that she's helped me," he said with his hand in a fist, charging up his heavenly body magic.

"Bring it on," Argos replied with an evil smile, lighting his fists on fire. And with that, they charged at each other full force.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**You guys were partially right, Jellal did come, just not right away lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter of my fic, guys. Now I present to you our co-host, Natsu! **

**Natsu: Gah! Why aren't I in this fight? I wanna fight too! **

**Me: Because it's not about you, so too bad! Now tell everyone what you're here to tell.**

**Natsu: Hmph! No fair! **

**Me: Do I need to get Erza?**

**Natsu: N-NO, Please no! Thank you all for your reviews and faves! Now enjoy this chapter and R & R! **

Explosions of magic went off as the two mages collided with each other. Argos hit Jellal in the face, causing him to fall back, almost losing his balance. He then swiped his hands, releasing several arrows of lights towards Argos, who blocked them by making a wall of earth. Argos then used his wind magic to try and blow Jellal away. Jellal grabbed onto a nearby tree to keep from being blown away, but then Argos attacked again with another fiery punch, this time knocking Jellal to the ground, with blood coming out of his nose. _Damn it, _he said in his head as Argos closed in for the kill, while he tried to get up to fight again. _I'll have to use Meteor then._

Erza woke up to some noises, wondering what was going on. She opened her eyes, seeing flashes of light and explosions. _What- _She rubbed her eyes, to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but she wasn't. She looked and saw what appeared to be Argos fighting someone, who was zipping around too fast for her to see who the person was. The attacker kept on hitting Argos, never letting him have the chance to counter with his own attacks. _What is this? We've been attacked? _She stood up, preparing to help, then realized something. _Wait, that attack, it seem familiar. _Then the person stopped, confirming Erza's suspicions.

"What- Jellal?" she asked in disbelief.

"Ah, Erza, thanks god you're awake, he tried to kill you!" Argos exclaimed in fear and anger.

"What is that true?" She asked with a shocked face.

"No it's not true, he's lying! I saw him trying to kill you, so I jumped in to save you," Jellal explained.

"No, no, he's the one who's lying! He tried to kill you, I saw it with my own eyes!" Argos argued. Erza then sighed, adding in,

"It's sad, how you could betray me like that," causing Argos to smile, thinking he had successfully convinced her. Then Erza made a sword appear, walking towards Jellal.

"Yes, kill him," Argos urged, with a smile. But then suddenly, Erza charged at him, stabbing his shoulder, and blood came rushing out where it hit.

"What the-you bitch!" He shouted as he pulled away.

"Do you really think you can fool me that easily? I've known Jellal for years, and he's not a very good liar, so I would know if he was lying," Erza said, ready to fight.

"Oh, yes, I've heard of your relationship with this monster, and how he's tormented you, and yet you'll risk your life for him." He said trying to provoke her.

"He is not a monster, that was in the past and he was being controlled by someone else, now give up before I make you regret saying those words!" Erza proclaimed with a dark aura. This caused him to be a little scared, but he still tried to be tough, laughing before he finally said,

"I'm not afraid of you, you may be strong, but I'm even stronger, I've had more years of training than you, so I'm way out of your league."

"We'll see-"Erza's sentence was interrupted as Jellal stepped in front of her.

"I'll take care of this mage," he started, "you should go and find those demons you were looking for."

"How did-"

"I kind of followed you, go, I'll explain later when I'm done with him," he explained, also adding, "and also, there's something else I'd like to tell you," he turned his face away from Erza as he said this, so she only caught a small smile. Erza, not wanting to argue, complied.

"Okay, I'll meet you when I'm done," she said, before going off to finish her quest.

"See you later, Erza," was what Jellal said before turning back to face Argos again.

As Erza ran, she heard explosions behind her, meaning the battle had resumed. _Please win. _ She said in her head as she got farther away from the battle.

Meanwhile, back in Magnolia, at the Fairy Tail guildhall Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking juice and talking to Mira,

"So Lucy, have you and Natsu been doing anything special lately?" Mira suddenly asked out of nowhere, causing Lucy to spit out her drink.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you two have been spending more time together ever since you came back," Mira answered with a giggle.

"Yeah, well," Lucy started, with a little blush, "we're just going on quests together that's all."

"Oh really, are you sure there's nothing that you're hiding from us?" Cana had suddenly asked from behind Lucy, causing her to jump with a 'kya'.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she said with an annoyed tone, "and no, I'm not hiding anything!"

"Sure you aren't," Cana said, not believing that what Lucy was saying was true. Lucy then sighed, adding,

"I think I'll go home now, since it's getting late," she got up to leave, when Levy came up and said with a giggle,

"Are you sure you're just going home and not going out on a date?"

"Yes I'm sure! Anyways what about you and Gajeel, have you two been doing anything lately?" she asked, teasing Levy.

"Um, no, why do you ask?" she said, as red as a tomato.

"Oh just asking, since you do seem to like him," Lucy answered with a mischievous smile.

"Kya, cut it out!" Levy shouted, running off. Lucy chuckled, then she exited the guild and started walking home.

"Hey Lucy!" a voice shouted behind her, she turned around and saw Natsu with Happy, running up to meet her.

"Oh hey Natsu, what are you doing?" She greeted turning to face him.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me later and go somewhere," he explained with a smile, cause Lucy to be surprised.

"Um, sure, I'd love to," she answered back with a smile. Everything went well that night in Magnolia. Meanwhile back in the forest…..

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry if I made them a bit OOC here…And the reason I added in the little GaLe hint and NaLu moment is because I wanted to build up on those pairings too, and I had a nice surprise for you guys at the end. R&R**


End file.
